HG Goes to a Certain Bookstore
by chisles
Summary: Myka takes H.G. to Bering and Sons to tell her family about their relationship. It doesn't go as planned. Established Bering and Wells. Wells and Bering


Myka nervously grabbed Helena's hand as they pulled up to the curb in front of Bering and Sons. They'd been dating for a few months, Myka finally getting a week off to visit her parents. (Ironically, the same week that Tracy was visiting with her husband and her twins.) So she'd have to come out to basically all of her immediate family. No pressure.

H.G. squeezed her hand reassuringly, somehow sensing her girlfriend's inner turmoil. Myka, grateful for the contact, leaned over to peck H.G.'s cheek. She stepped out of the car and they both made their way towards the front door.

The smell of books assaulted them both as the bells on the door clanged against the glass. It was still early in the morning, so the store itself wasn't open yet. Myka suspected that her parents were probably upstairs. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Helena stray off into the shelves.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Myka? Is that you?" She heard her mother's muffled reply coming from upstairs, so she followed the voice. She walked up the creaky stairs, gazing at the pictures of her and her sister on the wall.

"It's me," she said, turning the corner into the kitchen. Her mom was near the stove, setting it to the right temperature for their dinner, most likely.

"Oh!" Jeannie Bering smiled at her daughter, as she stepped across the kitchen for a hug. For a quick second, her nerves vanished while she was in her mother's arms. She turned around to introduce Helena, but found that her girlfriend wasn't behind her. "I wasn't sure that you'd make this weekend, Myka."

"Work's been kinda unpredictable. I, uh, brought one of my co-workers with me, if that's okay. She's more than a co-worker, I guess." Myka tripped over her own words as her mother smiled at her lovingly.

"That's perfectly all right, honey," she assured her daughter. "You do know that Tracy is coming this week as well?"

Myka nodded, knowing full well that Tracy and her husband, Robert, and their two daughters, Jamie and Allison, would be arriving soon.

"The whole family will get to meet your… co-worker." Jeannie smiled, opening her mouth as if to go on, but the ring of the door downstairs caught both of their attention. They could hear as several people came in. "That must be Tracy now. Warren! Meet us downstairs, the girls are here!"

Myka heard a grunt from the bedroom that sounds suspiciously like 'Yes'. She let her mother lead them downstairs to find H.G. trying to make an impression on Myka's sister.

"You're voice is funny," one little girl pointed out to Helena, the one named Jamie.

"Well I am from London, you see." H.G. tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes until she spotted Myka coming down the stairs. She crossed the room quickly, seeking solace from the judging eyes of the girls by standing next to Myka.

The warehouse agent gestured between her and her mother. "Mom, this is Helena. My, uh, friend."

Helena stuck her hand out, relieved to be next to Myka. "H.G. Wells, ma'am, but you can call me Helena."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched curiously as Myka's face went pale. Myka searched her mother's eyes for any sign of suspicion, but found nothing except humor. "Do you write at all?"

Helena smirked. "Not much as I used to. Though, I guess I'd have to use a penname."

"Or you could be the new, female H.G. Wells," Jeannie suggested. "Jeannie Bering."

"The pleasure's all mine."

Myka's father, Warren, came downstairs and after the introductions, Tracy and her family went to get settled at the hotel, while Myka and H.G. moved their belongings into Myka's childhood bedroom.

Jeannie, reluctant to be a rude host and leave them alone, lingered in the doorway. "Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the floor?"

Helena started to agree, but Myka cut her off. "If it makes you feel any better, mom, I'll take the floor and she can have the bed. Okay?"

"Okay," Jeannie said, closing the door behind her as she left. "Don't hesitate to get anything you need."

Once the door was closed, H.G. crawled across the bed to the other side where Myka was standing. She balanced on her knees, placing her hands on Myka's shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. "Someone's a tad nervous."

Myka didn't say anything, and instead fumbled with her jacket button.

Helena cocked her head, placing a sweet kiss on her agent's cheek. "Co-worker?" she whispered. "Would've been much easier to say girlfriend, I'm afraid."

Myka opened her mouth to say something, but instead of something coming out of her mouth, it was more like H.G.'s tongue was finding a way in. It took her a second to relax into the kiss, and even when she did, she was worried about someone walking in.

Helena pulled away, with an amused expression on her face. "You know, as much as I find nervous Myka attractive, she's not a very reactive kisser."

At that, Myka sighed and sat down on the bed. H.G. shifted so she was lying down behind her girlfriend, drawing circles on her back. Myka was silent for a while, before she started to explain. "It's just- I'm trying to find the right moment, you know? To tell them, I mean," she added, glancing behind her at Helena.

"If you lie in wait of the right moment, it will never come."

Brown eyebrows scrunched up as Myka tried to recall who the quote was from. Finally she gave in. "Who said that?"

"I did. Just now."

Letting out a chuckle, Myka turned to face Helena, before pushing her slightly on the arm. She lay down beside her, and wrapped her arms around H.G.'s waist. Neither of them said anything for a while, both happy with the contact. Though, soon, Helena was chuckling to herself.

"What is it?" Myka asked suspiciously.

"I was just thinking about how much I like your mum," Helena replied. She glanced towards Myka, deciding whether or not to continue. "And how it seems Tracy was a bit short-ended."

"How do you mean?"

"You obviously got the Bering's' strikingly good looks."

Myka looked as if she was going to disagree, but after seeing the look on H.G.'s face, she scooted up to give the Victorian woman a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you.

Helena nodded, keeping her eyes locked with her girlfriend's as she began to speak again. "Not as good-looking as me, I'm afraid."

"Shut up," Myka complained, pushing H.G. further across the bed. They started to playfully wrestle, giggles coming up now and then.

Later on, when it was time for dinner, they helped set the table and soon everyone was seated with their food and making easy conversation. Warren and Robert were in a full-time discussion about the Denver Broncos, while Tracy was moderating what Jamie and Allison ate. Helena grabbed Myka's knee reassuringly under the table, smiling at her girlfriend.

Myka cleared her throat. "Uh, everyone. I have an announcement."

Tracy perked up immediately. "Are you pregnant? Did that partner of yours knock you up?"

"Uh, no, Trace. Helena's not just my friend. We're together. For a few months now." She waited patiently for some kind of negative reaction, but received none.

A smile broke out across Jeannie's face. "Congratulations!" She leaned towards Myka. "She's very dashing, and a writer too!"

After a few compliments directed towards H.G., everyone started into their dessert and new conversation topics. Myka was glad that it went over so easily, and Helena was happy to hold her hand on top of the table.

Helena played a friendly game of cards with Allison and Jamie, maybe getting a little too competitive. Once they left, Myka and H.G. headed up to their bedroom, but Warren grabbed Helena's arm.

"I know she likes you a lot, and I'm glad that my daughter found someone who clearly cares about her. You make her happy, I can see that."

Smiling earnestly, Helena nodded. "Might I say that she makes me extremely happy as well, sir." For some reason, she understood how he needed to say this to her, not Myka, and she accepted that. Myka hadn't really explained her relationship that in-depth with her, but all it took was a few moments of interaction between father and daughter to see that it had been a difficult one.

Warren stepped around her to go to his own room, as she went to hers. Myka was already in bed, so she stripped down and joined her. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's torso, trying not to wake Myka up.

"Mm." Myka shifted slightly. "H.G.?" Her voice was thick with fatigue, and Helena knew that she'd be asleep soon."

"Yes, love?"

"I love you…"

Smiling, Helena returned the sentiment, "I love you too, darling. Now go to sleep."

"You're so bossy," Myka mumbled. Most of her filters were down when she was balancing precariously on the edge of sleep.

"Only when an agent needs her rest," Helena said, running her fingers through Myka's hair. Soon, the two of them fell asleep, intertwined. This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: This was written as a request on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
